Boots
by Kajune
Summary: -TYL!6918- Mukuro always had a 'thing' for boots, and when he ended up being able to wear a pair, Hibari just couldn't help himself but to get aroused.


**Title **: Boots

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -TYL!6918- Mukuro always had a 'thing' for boots, and when he ended up being able to wear a pair, Hibari just couldn't help himself but to get aroused.

* * *

A pair of long black boots was something Mukuro always wanted to wear. They fit his personality so much and they came in so many styles, making it easier for him to choose. When he was a teenager he didn't wear them, mostly out of embarrassment or the fact that he didn't have anything to match them with. He loved the color black, just as much as he loved the color red. Black boots were easy to find, and when he turned eighteen he finally got the guts to go to a store and pick a pair.

He wore a black jacket and a white shirt, along with black pants to go with the boots he bought. He looked stunning, in his own eyes. Sad thing is, he was never allowed to wear them when in uniform. Although they really looked good on him as said by many, Tsuna could not break the rules and forced him to wear them outside of missions. Reborn had also made it clear that his new clothing was not for wearing when out on missions, so the boots were out.

In the end he decided to dump them, having lost interest in something he could barely wear due to the amount of missions a guardian of his strength was given. He did not blame Tsuna or his tutor, but instead he blamed himself for buying a pair when it wasn't the time.

A few years later, Lussuria, who had come over to the Vongola headquarters with specially made deserts, told Tsuna that they had a certain mission that they wanted the Vongola family's main members to do. Reason is that they had other missions to do that fitted them better. Tsuna said 'no' but his tutor said 'yes', and what made Mukuro eager to do these small missions, even if he had to go do them in pairs, was the fact that it required a disguise.

Mukuro smiled in delight for the rest of the day, and before Lussuria left after bringing another load of delicious sweets that Haru and Kyoko ordered, he asked Lussuria if his vicious boss had a pair of boots he wanted to sell. He had known Xanxus for his similar interest in boots, even if they were some times pirate boots like the ones he often wore. Lussuria giggled like a lady briefly before saying 'yes'.

The delighted illusionist asked for a pair of expensive boots, which were black (of course) and not so stylish. The day soon turned out to be pure luck when Lussuria said there was a pair on sale that matched Mukuro's description, and after some time convincing his mad boss that Mukuro wasn't joking, the boots were given to Mukuro by Belphegor, who apparently put the boss in a bad mood that very day.

* * *

Hibari really didn't like boots, nor did he ever wear them. When Mukuro started wearing them a few years ago, he wanted to know if he fell off the wrong side of the bed or was sleep walking. He did look good in his outfit, even though Hibari would never admit that to a single soul. The boots were soon no longer worn after it was clear to the long-haired man that he could not wear them, but after needing the use of a disguise on a mission from the Varia, Mukuro put on a pair of black boots and his old clothing.

This time was the shirt buttoned up and did Mukuro also look even better.

He almost killed Tsuna for pairing him up with Mukuro, but since he had good reasons Hibari obeyed him after trashing his office and making him wet his pants. Out of the other four, they were doing the hardest part of this big mission, which required the use of illusions and someone strong. Together Mukuro and Hibari were perfect for the job, and as they walked along the streets of an Italian district, Hibari found himself unable to tear his eyes away from those boots.

Mukuro looked good in them, too good. It was like he had changed into a person who had an amazing sense of fashion, instead of being a pineapple-headed freak. Although his hairstyle remained the same, it did not effect the way he looked everywhere else.

The two were stalking their target, and when Mukuro, who had been paying more attention on him than Hibari, saw him take a taxi and drive off. Mukuro just hoped into a parked car that was black and called Hibari in. He didn't like the idea of stealing a car when there were taxis around, but as long as it didn't cost them, he got into the car anyway.

They soon arrived at a restaurant, and by parking just outside they could still see their target, so neither bothered to exit the car. Killing him was the final part, it was finding out about his life style and house that was important, along with all the people he knew and their pasts.

Today it was sunny, and with all four windows shut closed and the car is without an air-conditioner, Hibari was feeling hot, and _hard_...! He was sitting in the back, because he just didn't like sitting next to the other or being near him, but none of that stopped him from gazing at one of Mukuro's slender legs and almost drooling as he looked at one of those boots and eyed Mukuro up and down.

He was sexy, and it was turning Hibari on. He would not admit it but, he always had fantasies about the other ever since he wore boots for the first time, and since he refused to remember any of them, none of them interfered with the way he treated Mukuro. Cruel and mean, that was how the sexy illusionist was treated day by day, and today might the final day that Hibari will hide his true lust for the other.

While looking through the window and at his target with caution, a lustful voice calls his name, and when he turns round his eyes meet with the sight of Hibari fingering his entrance.

The man froze upon seeing this, but couldn't help but feeling hard as those two fingers went nice and deep inside Hibari's hot hole. Moans filled the car as the temperature rose and the temptation to just jump onto Hibari was becoming too strong to resist.

Both men had feelings for each other, but unlike most lovers, their own feelings were mixed with both hate and love.

Hibari smirked when he saw Mukuro bring out his hard self, and as he stepped over to the back seat and in front of Hibari's parted legs, the ex-Perfect said one last thing to him before screaming his name.

"Do not take off those boots."

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
